So You Had A Bad Day
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Everyone has a bad day, what made hers any different? She realized something she didnt think could happen. Sandle.


A/N: Since everyone is doing it, why not moi? My take on Spellbound, and I think I'm finally out of the writers block. But did anyone notice how Wendy mentioned the name Julie...Enjoy!

* * *

The day had gone from day to worse, she had broke her favourite vase at home, it was irreplaceable, one of a kind, one of her last memories from her childhood, one of the better ones anyways. 

Then her car wouldn't start, and it had been close but she had made it on time, with thirty seconds to spare.

No hits in AVIS, or CODIS or any other system she ran her findings through.

And to top it all off she had realized something that she didn't want to.

She had feelings for Greg.

And not just the big sister protectiveness that she didn't want to see him hurt, but a jealous and pissed off, to where it had effected the rest the shift and she wanted to get away from the lab, Greg, Wendy the hootchie and just everything else.

This however was stopped when Greg walked in whistling, seeing her he stopped.

"Hey Sara can I talk you for a sec?"

"Not is not the time Greg" she shoved things into her locker, rather pissed off.

"I think now is the perfect time"

"Really why?" she asked sarcastically

"Because you're pissed off and I wanna know why" he was seriously concerned

"Greg I'm not pissed off"

"The lab would say other wise"

"Well the lab could go screw themselves" she slammed her locker shut and moved past him

"Sara"

"What?" she hollered

"I just want to know why you're so pissed off"

"That is something that's none of your business" her anger was hitting an all time high

"Please"

"Why Greg so you can gloat that you found out why I'm so pissed off when no one else could?"

"No"

"Then why huh? Make you feel better?"

"I wanna know because I care"

"Right"

"I do whether or not you like it, I do care"

"Not enough to matter right?" she sincerely asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" he was in a happy mood, and she was quickly putting him in a horrible mood

"Nothing, have fun with Wendy" she said flatly, she took a step closer towards the door

"So that's why this is about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you jealous that I'm going out for dinner with Wendy and her partner Julie?"

"Her partner?" she stopped and turned

"Ya as in Wendy doesn't swing for guys"

"Oh" her anger lessening but she knew it shouldn't be and she felt like the biggest idiot, for not realizing sooner.

"But I get to sit in the middle" he gloated, she took another step towards the door, not stopping until she was there.

"Lucky you" her anger was coming back, all this conversation was getting her was hot and bothered.

"You know you never did answer my question" Sara turned to look at him

"And what would that be?" she starkly replied.

"If your jealous of Wendy having dinner with me" she smiled and left.

* * *

He still didn't have his answer. He ran to catch up and caught her getting into her car. She let out a big sigh. 

"You don't give up do you" she was annoyed because he was getting her riled even more than she was

"No"

"If you must know, yes I was a little jealous, how you ran out of you're mini you lab area after her, like you used to for me"

"You saw that?"

"Yes and half the lab saw _that_" her arms flung wide, and he had to take a step back so she wouldn't hit him.

"That means they saw you get mad too" he pointed out

"I suppose so, what are you getting at?"

"They know you like me" he stated rather smugly

"I do not" she defended herself

"Do too, Sara Sidle likes Greg Sanders!" he shouted to the parking lot.

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"Are you admitting you like me?"

"I am neither admitting or denying that there is something there"

"But if you had to choose a side, which one would you go for"

"You mean gender wise or admit that I may have feelings?"

"Both"

"I do go for guys, they have to make the first move, and I like flowers"

"Sara"

"Fine there is something there, but nothing's going to come of it, because you like Wendy and there's nothing I can do about it"

"There is something you can do"

"What's that?"

"Have dinner with me"

"What?"

"Have dinner with me, I may even bring you flowers"

"When?"

"How about tonight?"

"What about Wendy" _the hootchie _

"She can come if she wants I guess"

"I meant you have a dinner date"

"I'm sure it would have been spent watching them making goo goo eyes at each other"

"Like we're going to be doing?"

"Ya, that's why even numbers go out on dates, you know two, four, six, ei-

"I get it"

"I'll pick you up a seven"

"Fine" she opened her car door,

"Oh and Sara"

"Yes?" she turned and was met with his lips, just a short kiss and he was gone, whistling his happy tune. She smiled, that kiss made up for all the bad things that happened today.


End file.
